


Best of Wives and Best of Women

by molstrom



Series: Wait For It [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Follows "That Would Be Enough". Juice and Veronica get married before Juice goes back to prison.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Juice Ortiz
Series: Wait For It [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968967
Kudos: 6





	Best of Wives and Best of Women

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica's dress: https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_short-halter-wedding-dress-with-keyhole-cutout-21395d_short-wedding-dress
> 
> Tara's dress: https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_sleeveless-bridesmaids-dress-with-allover-lace-f18031_short-bridesmaid-dresses
> 
> Their shoes: https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_perforated-high-heel-sandals-with-back-zip-margot_evening-shoes

When I get home, I walk inside and lock the door behind me.  
“Juice? Babe?”  
“Kitchen, Ronnie.”  
I walk into the kitchen and find him making dinner. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.  
“Do you have a minute?”  
“Yeah…I have about ten before dinner is ready.”  
“Good. Let’s talk.”

We sit down at the kitchen table and I move my chair so I can touch him.  
“Are you leaving me, Veronica? I know you…I know you have things in place so you can disappear if things get bad.”  
“Hey…I’m not going anywhere. Yes. I have those things in place, but I have them in place for us…not just me. It’s so we can disappear…Not just me, babe.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, moron. I don’t want to be without you. I’ll go without you if I need to, but I don’t want to.”  
“I love you.”  
“I need you to listen to me very carefully…I know that you don’t do well on your own. I know that there’s a darkness in you that you have trouble controlling. I know that’s why you left when we were teenagers. I know it’s harder to control when you’re alone. I know you get inside your own thoughts and it’s hard to crawl back out. I am not leaving you. I am not taking your child away from you. I’m right here, with you, where I belong. I will not leave you to battle the darkness alone. I love you. All of you. I know what you’re capable of, and it doesn’t scare me. You don’t scare me. You are the love of my life. If I can get you to leave this place, this club, I will be so happy…But if I can’t…Baby, I’m right here with you. No matter what happens.”

———————————————

Juice stares at me, tears filling his eyes.  
“Do you mean that, Veronica?”  
“Of course I do, love. I’m all in. I’m yours. No matter what.”  
“Marry me.”

I hold my left hand up questioningly and say:  
“Isn’t that what this ring is for?”  
“I mean now. Tomorrow. Let’s go to city hall.”  
“I have an appointment with Tara in the morning, and we don’t have a marriage licence.”  
“I’ll pick one up in the morning while you’re with Tara.”

I stand up and move over to him, straddling him on his chair before saying:  
“Yeah…Okay.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. We’re gonna need witnesses.”  
“You ask Tara, I’ll ask Jax.”

I pull my phone out of my pocket and wiggle it in his face.  
“Why don’t we just message them right now? Why split up the request?”  
“Well, then…You message them and I’ll get dinner.”

I put my phone down on the table and run my hands over his head as I say:  
“You’re being very domestic tonight.”  
“I realized that I’ve been neglecting my husbandly duties. You put up with a lot. The least I can do is cook dinner for you occasionally.”  
“Are we having something good?”  
“You won’t think so…It’s healthy and not your body weight in pasta.”  
“Are you trying to kill me?”  
“You think you’re very funny, don’t you?”  
“Excuse me, I’m hilarious.”

I lean in and kiss him before biting his bottom lip as I pull away and say:  
“By the way, you never neglect your husbandly duties.”  
“Sure…but along with providing orgasms, I really should be feeding you every so often…Especially since you’re pregnant now and if left to your own devices you’ll eat ice cream sundaes for dinner every night.”  
“Not every night…Some nights I eat pasta. It’s not my fault you have this obsession with green food.”  
“Vegetables, Veronica. They’re called vegetables.”  
“Blegh…Rabbit food.”  
“How the hell do manage to maintain this tiny, fit body eating the way you do?”  
“Lots of cardio…You should know that...you’re present for most of it.”  
“Most of it?!”  
I giggle and wrinkle my nose at him as I get up and move back to my own chair.  
“You are such a brat.”  
“Yes. Get me dinner. I’ll call Jax.”  
“Bossy.”

He winks at me and gets up to get dinner. I pick up my phone and dial Jax’s number.  
“Hi, baby.”  
“Hi. What are you doing tomorrow?”  
“Why? You change your mind about this morning?”  
“No, Jackson. I didn’t.”  
“Damn. Okay, I think I’m free tomorrow.”  
“Juice and I are going to city hall to get married. We need witnesses and were hoping that you and Tara would help us out.”  
“You can’t get married without the whole club there.”  
“Says who?”  
“Uh…me. Didn’t you just hear me say it?”  
“So you won’t be our witnesses?”  
“No.”  
“Okay.”  
I hang up and say:  
“How do you feel about going to Vegas?”  
“When?”  
“Tonight. I’ll push my appointment with Tara.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. Let’s have dinner and go. We’ll get a hotel room tonight and go to one of those cheesy chapels. You don’t have to bring your own witnesses to those.”  
“Did Jax say no?”  
“Yeah. Apparently, we can’t get married without the whole club there.”  
“It’s a good thing he’s not the boss, huh?”  
“Well…he’s kind of your boss…Not mine, but yours.”

I send a message to Tara saying:  
‘I’m going out of town until the day after tomorrow. Can we push back my appointment?’  
‘Where are you going?’  
‘Las Vegas.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Juice and I are getting married.’  
‘In Vegas?! Why not just go to city hall?’  
‘We need witnesses at city hall and Jax just said no.’  
‘Fuck that shit. I’ll be a witness. Chibs would be too. Message him. Get married here. Don’t go to Vegas.’

I send a message to Chibs as Juice puts a plate in front of me:  
‘Juice and I want to get married tomorrow at city hall. Will you come and be a witness for us?’  
‘Of course, darlin’. What time?’  
‘I don’t know yet. We’ll let you know. Thanks, Chibs.’

I look at Juice and say:  
“Tara and Chibs both say they’ll be witnesses for us if we want to go to city hall.”  
“Tara’s going to go against Jax’s wishes?”  
“Doesn’t she always?”  
He chuckles and says:  
“Ugh…Curse difficult women.”  
“You love difficult women.”  
“That is true. Tell Tara you’ll be at your appointment in the morning. And eat your damn dinner.”  
“So bossy.”

I dial Tara’s number and wait for her to answer.  
“Hey, Ronnie.”  
“Hi. I will be at my appointment tomorrow. I talked to Chibs, he said he would be a witness for us.”  
“Jax is losing his shit. He took off a minute ago. He might be headed your way.”  
“Why?”  
“You’re marrying Juice. He didn’t think you’d actually go through with it.”  
“Tara…I didn’t…”  
“I know. I know you didn’t do anything to encourage this. I’m good, babe. We’re good. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”  
“Okay. Love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
I hang up and put my phone down.

There’s a knock on the door and Juice stands up to answer it, saying:  
“Eat your dinner, Veronica.”  
I wrinkle my nose and say:  
“Rabbit food.”  
“There’s ice cream for dessert if you eat all your vegetables.”  
“Ooh…bribery.”

I start eating as Juice leaves the room. He comes back a moment later, trailing behind Jax who strolls in like he owns the place. He looks at my dinner and smirks before saying:  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat a vegetable before.”  
“Juice made dinner. It tends to be healthier when he cooks. Why are you here?”  
“To talk about your wedding.”  
“You made your feelings clear. There’s nothing further to discuss.”  
“So, that’s it? End of discussion?”  
“When and where Juice and I get married really has nothing to do with you. There’s no discussion for us to have.”  
“Are you kidding me?! Earlier today you had left him! Now suddenly you’re getting married tomorrow?!”  
“Do not yell at me, Jackson. Our relationship has nothing to do with you. You understand that, right?”  
“I am trying to protect you!”  
“From what?! From him? Jax…Juice would never hurt me. I don’t need you to protect me from him.”  
“You think you know him…what he’s capable of…but you don’t.”  
“Have you lost your goddamn mind? I have known him my entire life. We met on the first day of kindergarten, Jax. I am fully aware of what he is capable of, of the demons that he struggles with. Do not come to our house and try to tell me that I don’t know the man I love. I do. I know him. I know every part of him. I do not need you to protect me from Juice. And honestly, I don’t think protecting me is your endgame here, darlin’.”

He smirks and sits down in the chair Juice was previously in.  
“And what’s my endgame, babe?”  
“Considering what almost happened this morning? I’d say your endgame is to keep me on the sidelines in case Tara decides to leave you. You think as long as I’m not married to Juice that there’s a chance I’ll leave him for you. But what you don’t seem to understand, maybe you’re just not capable of understanding, is that he is the love of my life. I have never met another person that I love anywhere near as much as I love him. I have never been with a person that I wouldn’t have left in a fucking heartbeat for him. I love you, Jax, I do…But I will never leave him for you. I will never cheat on him with you.”

Juice walks up behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders before gently running his thumbs along my neck. I sigh and then say:  
“Jax, Juice and I are getting married tomorrow. There’s no further discussion required. Please leave.”  
“Veronica…”  
“Jackson, go home.”

He sits and stares at us for a minute before standing up and turning to leave. He stops partway across the room and says:  
“If you’re serious about getting married, do it at the clubhouse or something. Let everyone be there…have a party.”

Juice says:  
“That’s not what we want.”  
“Well, do it anyway.”  
“It’s not your call, man.”  
“The club is your family! Cutting them out of this is unfair.”  
“In our defence, we’re not inviting our actual families either.”  
“I don’t give a shit. If you’re getting married, you’re inviting the club.”  
“You don’t get to give us orders about our wedding.”

As Juice is talking, his hands are tightening on my shoulders. I turn my head and kiss one of his hands, hoping to calm him down. I say:  
“Breathe, babe. Jax, leave.”

Jax walks out of the room and I hear the front door open and close.  
“Sit down, Juice. Eat your dinner.”  
“I can’t…I’m angry.”  
“Eat your dinner, then we’ll go work off our frustrations together.”  
“I’m not frustrated, baby. I’m angry.”  
“Yeah. I get that.”

I stand up and face him before pulling his shirt off his body and undoing his pants. I drop to my knees as I push his pants and boxers down. I bite my lip and look up at him as he gets hard, then I lick my lips before putting my mouth on his cock. I run my tongue along the length of him before twisting it around the head and flicking it over the tip. He groans as I take the head into my mouth. I relax my mouth and look up at him, moaning around his cock as he starts thrusting into my mouth. He puts his hand on the back of my head, tangling it in my hair as he holds me in place. I whimper as he thrusts harder and faster until he jerks in my mouth. I swallow and run my tongue along his cock as he pulls out. 

I lick my lips and say:  
“How do you feel now, baby?”  
“God, I love you.”

He walks over to the table and moves the plates to the counter before pulling me to my feet and pulling my shirt off and undoing my pants. I take my bra off as he pushes my pants and panties down. I step out of them and he picks me up and sets me on the table before pushing me down so I’m lying across it. He lifts my legs and puts them on his shoulders before sucking my clit into his mouth and shoving three fingers into me. He sucks hard on my clit and pumps his fingers fast, crooking them to hit my g-spot. I come hard and fast, screaming my way through it. He pulls his fingers out of me and switches to gently lapping at me to help me down from my orgasm. When I’m not shaking anymore, he pulls away and sucks his fingers off. 

My head falls back as I breathe heavily and I say:  
“Damn, babe. Clearly, anger improves things.”  
“You ready for more?”  
“Please.”  
“Can I be rough with you or will it hurt the baby?”  
“You can be rough. What do you have in mind?”  
“This.”

He pulls me off the table and kisses me before turning me around and pushing my face down onto the table. He pulls my hips up, causing me to stand on my toes, and slams into me. He wraps one of his arms around my waist to protect my stomach from the table as he violently thrusts into me, slamming my hips into the table each time. I gasp and say:  
“Juice…more…please…harder.”

He tangles one of his hands in my hair, pulling hard as he thrusts harder into me. He gruffly says:  
“Come for me, Veronica.”  
I whimper his name as I orgasm, and I feel him twitch inside of me as he groans. He bends down and kisses my spine before pulling out and standing me up. He turns me around and kisses me before saying:  
“Jesus Christ, you feel good.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you. You still want to marry me tomorrow?”  
“Hell, yes. Do I still have to finish my dinner before I get dessert? Because I have a couple of thoughts for the chocolate sauce we have in the cupboard…”  
“I’m sure dinner will reheat just fine later.”

Almost two hours later, after we’ve showered and put pyjamas on, we’re back in the kitchen and I’m scrubbing the table while Juice reheats dinner. As we sit down to eat again, there’s a knock on the door.  
“Well, on the plus side, people don’t just walk in. I’ll get it.”

I stand up and walk to the door. When I open it, I find Gemma outside.  
“Come in, Gemma.”  
“Sorry, baby. I know it’s late.”  
“It’s fine. We’re just eating dinner.”  
“Jax said you were eating earlier when he was here.”  
“Yeah…We took an exercise break in the middle.”  
“Ah…Well, I’m glad I didn’t come over an hour ago.”  
“Me too.”

We go into the kitchen and sit down at the table.  
“So what’s up, Gemma?”  
“You can’t get married without the club there.”  
“Not entirely accurate. We don’t want the party, Gemma. We just want to be married.”  
“I understand that, but unfortunately, it’s not all about you. The guys want to be there for their brother.”

Juice says:  
“Gemma, going to city hall was my idea, not Veronica’s. I just want her to be my wife.”  
“She’ll still be your wife after a wedding that includes your brothers.”  
“Fine. We’ll do a big wedding if we can get married tomorrow. I don’t want to spend another day without her as my wife.”

I glare at Juice and he shrugs as Gemma says:  
“I can make that happen. Veronica, do you have a dress?”  
“No. Of course I don’t have a dress.”  
“We’ll go shopping in the morning then.”  
“I have an appointment with Tara at 8:00 am. It’ll have to be after that.”  
“I’ll pick you up at the hospital.”  
“Fine. What time is this wedding going to be happening and where? If we’re doing a big thing we should invite our parents and my step-brothers.”  
“Teller-Morrow, 8:00 pm?”  
“It’ll be dark.”  
“We’ll set up lights. Don’t worry. It’ll be great…We’ll have a wedding and then a party.”  
“Fine. Do what you want, Gemma.”  
“Don’t sound so excited, baby.”  
“I just want to marry Juice…I’m fine with a city hall wedding. Since that’s apparently unacceptable, do what you want.”  
“I usually do.”  
“Well, that’s true.”  
“I’ll let myself out. Finish your dinner.”  
“Goodnight, Gemma.”

Once I hear the front door open and close, I say:  
“I feel like we just got bamboozled.”  
“Oh, because we did.”  
“Why’d you cave?”  
“Gemma is terrifying!”  
“Pussy.”  
“I love you too, babe.”

I roll my eyes at him and finish my dinner before getting up and washing the dishes. When I’m done I pull him up from his chair and say:  
“Go lock the front door. It’s time for bed.”

Once we’re curled together in bed I say:  
“When are you going back to prison?”  
“I think everything is going down day after tomorrow.”  
“Hence the rush to get married…I understand. I should be at the clubhouse that day so I can say goodbye before they cart you off, right?”  
“That would be nice, yeah.”  
“Juice…what name are you going to use when I marry you?”  
“Juan Carlos Ortiz. Because that’s the name I’m going to prison under, and I want you to be listed as my wife.”  
“Fair…So I’m going to be Veronica Ortiz?”  
“Unless you want to keep Mars.”  
“I am fond of it…but no. I want your last name.”  
“Then Ortiz it is. What are you thinking about baby names?”  
“For a boy, I was thinking Alexander Donald…We could call him Xander…and for a girl… Elizabeth Lillian? We could call her Eliza…Unless you have other names you like.”  
“I like those ones. Why Alexander?”  
“I just like it. Donald should be obvious.”  
“Yeah, it is…Why Elizabeth?”  
“Again, I just like it.”  
“Okay. I understand the Lillian bit. And Ortiz for the baby too, right?”  
“Of course.”  
“Go to sleep, Veronica.”  
“I don’t want to. If I only have a little bit longer with you, I don’t want to waste it sleeping.”  
“I’m right here, baby. Go to sleep.”

When I wake up in the morning, he’s not in bed. There’s a note on the bedside table saying:  
‘I had to go deal with club shit. I’ll pick up the marriage licence. Don’t be late for your appointment with Tara. I love you.’

I shower and dress before heading to the hospital. When I get there, I go to Tara’s office. When I walk in, she says:  
“Hey, V.”  
I sit down on the couch and say:  
“Hey.”  
“You look exhausted.”  
“Your old man and his mother are pains in my ass.”  
“I know the feeling. I hear you’re having that big wedding you didn’t want.”  
“Yeah. Apparently, we don’t actually get a say. Gemma’s picking me up here to go dress shopping.”  
“Oh, I know. I’m going with you. Apparently, I’m your maid of honour.”  
“Really? Well, that’s good to know.”  
“Gotta love Gemma.”  
“Do we though?”  
Tara laughs and says:  
“No. I guess we don’t. Let’s go do your exam so we’re done before the queen gets here.”

When we finish my exam we go back to Tara’s office.  
“You’re eight weeks along. Just like you thought, love. Everything looks good. Do you have any concerns?”  
“Yeah…I’m having really bad anxiety about the pregnancy…I’m scared something is going to happen to the baby. I’m terrified of losing another child, of having to bury another child…I hate that I’m going through another pregnancy without him and I’m so scared that I’m going to lose another baby, bury another baby, mourn for another baby without him. I’m just so scared all the time, Tara.”  
“We could put you on some anti-anxiety medication, but I’m going to suggest that you go to therapy. It’s been years, but you haven’t allowed yourself to fully grieve for Angelica and it’s affecting your feelings towards this baby.”  
“Tara…I went to therapy for over a year trying to work through my grief over Angelica. I lost a child. I held her dead body in my arms. I buried her. That’s not something you ever fully get over.”  
“Okay…Let’s try some medication then.”

She writes a prescription and hands it to me as Gemma walks in. She sees the paper and says:  
“Why the prescription?”  
“It’s just for anti-anxiety medication. I’m having some issues with anxiety and fear about the pregnancy.”  
“Because of Angelica, baby?”  
“Yeah. I’m just scared, Gemma.”  
“We’re all here for you, baby. We aren’t going to let anything happen to you or that child. When Juice gets out of prison, you’ll both be here waiting for him.”  
“What if he doesn’t get out? What if something happens to him? What if I lose him?”  
“Oh, baby…He’s going to be fine.”

She walks over and puts her hands on my face before gently kissing me in that way she does.  
“Let’s focus on your wedding today, and worry about everything else tomorrow, okay baby?”  
“Yeah…Okay.”  
“Let’s go buy dresses.”

As Tara and I follow Gemma out of the room, Tara whispers:  
“I need to talk to you later, okay?”  
“Yeah. Of course.”

Three hours later, Tara and I both have dresses and shoes, thanks in large part to Gemma’s bossiness. Gemma drops Tara and I off at the hospital and says:  
“I’ll take your dresses to the clubhouse. You can get ready there later.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

When Tara and I walk back into her office, she locks the door and we both sit on the couch.  
“What’s up, Tara?”  
“I need you to get me the paperwork so Abel and I can disappear. Once Jax goes inside, I want to run. Before the baby is born. Can you help me with that?”  
“Are you sure that’s what you want, Tara?”  
“Yes.”  
“You know wherever you go, you won’t be able to practice medicine, right?”  
“I know.”  
“Do you have money saved?”  
“No. I’ll figure it out.”  
“No. I have $2 million in cash. It’s yours. For you and the kids. I’ll get your ID done, and a birth certificate for Abel…Along with a death certificate for the father listed on the birth certificate. We can go get your passports done once the guys go inside. Once the baby is born, I’ll get you that paperwork too.”  
“Thank you, Veronica.”  
“Yeah. Let me take your picture for the ID and I’ll get it done this afternoon.”  
“Juice can’t know.”  
“No shit. Don’t worry…I do sketchy shit for cases all the time. He won’t even blink.”

I grab my camera out of my purse and quickly take her picture.  
“Do you have a name you’d prefer? Or initials? I tend to keep the same initials.”  
“Surprise me.”  
“Can do.”  
“Thanks, Ronnie.”  
“No problem. I’ll see you later.”

When I get home, I get started on Tara’s ID and call Dad.  
“Number one daughter.”  
“Hi, Daddy.”  
“I hear you’re getting married tonight.”  
“Yeah. We wanted to just go to city hall, but apparently, that was unacceptable. Are you guys coming?”  
“Yes. All five of us.”  
“Five? Did you steal a child?”  
“No, but Stosh is coming with us.”  
“Oh, good…That’ll make Juice super happy.”  
“Brace yourself. The other exes are coming too. Logan, Duncan, Dick, and Mac are all planning on being there.”  
“Cool. Have you heard from his parents?”  
“They aren’t coming. They love you, but they are still struggling with the fact that he’s a criminal.”  
“He’s going back to prison tomorrow, Daddy…They should really come to see him.”  
“I’ll mention it, but they won’t, kiddo.”  
“That sucks.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“I’ll see you later, Daddy.”

I hang up and call Marcus as I put Tara’s and Abel’s IDs in an envelope.  
“Miss Mars.”  
“Hey Marcus, you coming tonight?”  
“Of course. The Mayans will be there in force.”  
“Cool. Thank you.”  
“I’ll see you later, V. You’d better save a dance for me.”  
“Always.”

I hang up as Juice walks into the bedroom, walking past me to get to the bathroom before he starts pulling his clothes off. He has blood on him, but I don’t see any wounds.  
“Club shit, huh?”  
“Yeah. I just need to shower, love.”

I get up and take my clothes off as I follow him into the shower. I grab the soap and start washing his back. When his shoulders start shaking and he starts crying, I say:  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No…I know I promised full disclosure, Veronica, but…”  
“It’s okay. You’ll tell me when you’re ready. Just breathe, baby.”

I finish washing his back and gently turn him around to face me and start washing his chest and abdomen, making sure to get all the blood off. He puts his hand on my cheek when I’m done and says:  
“What did I do to deserve you?”  
“Something awful, I’m sure.”  
“Ha ha ha ha.”

I press my face into his hand and say:  
“I love you. I’m going to miss you so much.”  
“You’ll come to visit me, right? And you’ll take my calls?”  
“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”  
“And you’ll let the guys take care of you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Veronica…when I’m inside…if you need or want to fuck someone…just Opie, okay?”  
“Okay…A: Not planning on fucking anyone. I have hands and vibrators. B: Why Opie?”  
“He loves you. He’ll keep you safe. He won’t hurt you.”  
“I just mean, why not Lyla or Tara?”  
“Oh…they’re okay too.”  
“Noted, if the person has a cock, it needs to be Opie.”  
“Yeah.”  
“The only cock I want is yours.”

He slides his hand into my hair and pulls me closer to him before kissing me. I drop the soap that I’m still holding and wrap one arm around his neck before wrapping my other hand around his cock. I slowly jerk him off while kissing him until he moves my hand and puts it on his neck with my other and picks me up. He reaches out and turns off the shower and steps out. He carries me into the bedroom and lays me down on the bed. As he climbs on top of me, I say:  
“Now the bed is all wet.”  
“It’ll dry. Shut up, Veronica.”  
“Yes, sir, Juice, sir.”

He growls and flips me over. He pulls my hips up and slides into me, thrusting slowly. I push back into him and match him thrust for thrust. When he gets close he pulls me into his lap as he kneels on the bed. He starts kissing my neck and rubbing my clit. He whispers in my ear:  
“Let go, Veronica. Come for me, baby.”

When I come whimpering his name, I nuzzle my face into his neck as he thrusts a couple of more times and then twitches inside of me. I say:  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, my sweet girl. When you came back into my life, you made it immensely better.”  
“I don’t know about that. Did you get the marriage licence?”  
“Yeah. I took it over to the clubhouse and left it with Bobby.”  
“Good man.”

I climb off of him and pull him down so he’s lying on the bed with me. I snuggle into him, resting my head on his chest.  
“I think we have to head over to the clubhouse, babe.”  
“In a little bit…I just want to spend a little time with you in the quiet.”  
“Okay. Everything will be okay, Veronica. The guys will take care of you. Gemma will take care of you.”  
“I’m not worried about me. I’m worried about you.”  
“Alvarez got us protection inside, love. We’re going to be fine.”  
“I think I’m going to buy new furniture and paint while you’re gone. Are you opposed to this?”  
“No. Not at all.”

He rolls so he’s on top of me and kisses me as I wrap my legs around his hips. He slides into me as we hear a voice that says:  
“Nice ass, Juice.”

I roll my eyes and say:  
“Jesus Christ, Dick. Don’t you know how to knock?”  
“Nope. Besides, I’ve seen you naked before.”  
Another voice says:  
“Dick, seeing her naked in her videos is different than in reality.”  
“Duncan, I have fucked her before. I’m very familiar with how she looks naked.”

I quickly kiss Juice and say:  
“If you idiots don’t get out of my bedroom, I am going to shoot you.”  
I hear them leave and I quietly say:  
“I’m sorry, baby.”  
“It’s okay. Shall we stop, or should we see if we can make them uncomfortable with how loudly I can make you scream?”  
“Listen to the voices in the living room, babe.”  
He’s quiet for a moment and then says:  
“Crap. Your parents are here.”  
“Yeah. Sorry, love.”

We get off the bed and get dressed before going out to the living room. I shake my head at everyone and say:  
“You all need to learn to knock.”  
Alicia says:  
“Sorry, sweetheart.”  
Juice whispers against my ear:  
“Your family and friends are a bunch of cockblocks.”  
“Shush.”

I look at Dad and say:  
“What time is it?”  
“Time to go to the clubhouse.”  
“Okay.”

When we get to the clubhouse, Alicia comes to the apartment with Tara and me, and Juice and Jax go into the chapel to change. Tara and I get our dresses on and Alicia helps us curl our hair and pin it back. 

When I walk back out to the main clubhouse, Ima is sitting at the bar.  
“No. Get the fuck out, Ima.”  
“I was invited to the party, sweetie.”  
“It’s my wedding, sweetie, and I’m uninviting you.”  
“I’m not leaving. The guys want me here.”  
“No, they don’t. You are too much of a whore to even qualify as a crow-eater. No-one wants you here.”  
“I’m not leaving.”

I walk up behind her, grab her hair and slam her face into the bar.  
“Get out. Don’t come near our family again. I warned you what would happen if you fucked members with old ladies. You didn’t heed the warning. First, you fucked Juice, then you fucked Jax. Listen to this warning…you come near our family again, and I will shoot you in the fucking head and no-one will ever find your body. Okay, sweetie?”  
“Okay.”  
“Good. Go put ice on your face.”

She gets up and leaves the clubhouse. Tara wraps her arms around my waist and says:  
“God, I love you.”  
“I really, really hate that gash.”  
“I know.”

I hear chuckling behind me and when I turn around Juice and Jax are both standing there amused.  
“You think that’s funny, huh? We’re not exactly happy with the two of you either…especially you, blondie. Juice was at least drunk. You slept with her on purpose. You fucking moron.”  
“We said we were sorry.”

I look at Tara and say:  
“Did he actually apologize?”  
“No. Did he apologize to you instead?”  
“Not that I remember. Juice apologized. Multiple times.”

Jax sighs heavily and says:  
“I don’t love that the two of you are so close.”  
“Aww. Muffin.”

Jax now looks pouty, but Juice still looks amused. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.  
“You look good, baby.”  
“Says the fucking supermodel in front of me…Jesus Christ, I am a lucky man.”  
“Yes. You are. It’s good that you realize that.”  
He leans in a little and whispers in my ear:  
“I’ll definitely be thinking about this outfit and last night while I’m inside.”  
“Glad I can be of assistance.”

Gemma walks into the clubhouse and says:  
“It’s time. Outside, all of you.”  
“Yes, my queen.”  
“Snarky bride. Come here.”

I walk over to her and she hands me two gold bands.  
“These were mine and JT’s. If you want to use them.”

Juice walks up behind us and says:  
“I actually bought rings today, Gemma. Thank you though.”  
I turn around and look at him before saying:  
“When did you have time to buy rings?”  
“I multi-tasked.”  
“You got Lyla to do it, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah…I did.”  
“Sneaky, sneaky Juice.”

He winks at me and walks outside. I turn back to Gemma and hug her before saying:  
“Thank you, Gem. I appreciate everything.”  
“It’s way more than you wanted. But it’s good for the club…especially with…”  
“The guys going in any second? Yeah. I know.”  
“Let’s get you married before Stahl shows up.”  
“You think she’ll show up tonight?”  
“It’s a possibility, baby.”  
“Okay. Let’s go.”

We walk outside and everyone is standing in the lot under twinkle lights that have been strung up between the clubhouse and the garage…Family, friends, crow eaters, club members from SAMCRO, club members from other charters, and the Mayans. Bobby is standing at the end of the ‘aisle’ with Juice and Jax. Tara, Clay, and my dad are standing next to the picnic table waiting for me.  
“What’s up, Clay?”  
“It’s a club wedding, baby. A club member has to give you away, so your Dad and I are both going to do it.”  
“Oh…Clay?”  
“Yeah, baby?”  
“Do you think Chibs could instead? I know you’re the president and all, it’s just…I’m a lot closer to him.”  
“Yeah. I’ll go get him.”  
“Thank you.”

Clay walks away and Chibs walks over to us. When he gets to me he hugs me and kisses my cheek.  
“You sure about this, darlin’?”  
“Yeah. I’m sure. If I have to have a club member give me away it should at least be someone I’m fond of.”  
“Fair enough. Let’s do this. We pissed off Stahl today, so she could be here anytime.”

Gemma starts the music and I interlace my arms with Chibs and Dad. Tara walks down the aisle first, and then we follow. When we get to Juice, I kiss both Dad and Chibs before taking my spot next to Juice. 

We’re sharing our first kiss as a married couple when the ATF pulls into the lot. We quickly sign the paperwork as Stahl watches. She then proceeds to tell everyone that Jax is a rat, and hands plea agreement paperwork to the lawyer. Before Juice is cuffed, I say:  
“Fourteen months? That’s nothing. We got this.”  
“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.”  
“Stay alive, baby. Come home to me.”  
“Best of wives and best of women. I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
I kiss him as they are putting the cuffs on him and then watch as he gets loaded into the van. After the ATF leaves, the rest of the club members and Unser leave.

Suddenly there are hands on me and I’m being turned around and wrapped in a hug.  
“It’s okay, V. He’s got protection inside. Everything’s okay.”  
“He’s in for fourteen months, Eli. The baby will be seven months old when he gets out. I don’t know if I can do this alone.”  
“Baby, look around. You are not alone. You have this whole giant family behind you. And Opie, Chibs, Kozik, Unser…All those idiots will be here too. You are not alone.”


End file.
